Left In Ruins and The Deal That Changed Everything
by Mapleshade-Liv-Firestar
Summary: I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you had lied about the kits if you told me they were mine. I would've stuck beside you forever, but you chose him instead. That is unforgivable. Have a happy life with your mate that hates you, Squirrelflight. Goodbye for the last time. Ashfur has sealed the deal. In three days, he will lead the Dark Forest into ThunderClan. Revenge is sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Ashfur sadly walked around the clearing.

_I'm sorry, but I've always loved Brambleclaw more._

She hurt him. That was unforgivable.

_Fine then, kill them. They are not mine._

Ashfur only threatened to tell because he needed to torture her.

When Hollyleaf had killed him, he was in darkness.

He felt light; he was rising up to a dim light.

_Please, no! Not the Dark Forest!_

The light got brighter.

_All you tried to do was love. You loved too much, Ashfur. How could we punish you for that?_

He landed on soft white stuff.

_Clouds._

"Welcome to StarClan, Ashfur!"

"AGH!" He spun around to a matted gray she-cat with light amber eyes.

_Yellowfang._

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No.. You just surprised me. That's all."

"Oh, good then!" Her mew was rough but glazed with cheer.

"Make yourself right at home here. Well, you'll have to, because this is where you are."

_Wait, what? This isn't ThunderClan… Yellowfang is dead!_

"You're dead, Ashfur." Her voice was gentle.

"No.." He choked out.

"I'm sorry. Hollyleaf killed you."

"Hollyleaf!" He spat.

"I should've known! That little…"

"Language, Ashfur!" Yellowfang said.

He ignored her and curled up into a little ball and finished his sentence in his mind.

_Bitch._

He awoke to light.

He groomed himself, and cracked fleas between his teeth.

_Where is everyone?_

He ran around.

"Bluestar! Yellowfang!"

"Is anyone here?" He wailed.

Glowing green eyes snapped open in the darkness.

"Aha!" Hollyleaf's voice rose.

"NO!" He screeched.

He woke up trembling in his nest. He tried to calm his breathing.

He started walking around. It was quite dark, and amber eyes glowed from a tree.

He started walking faster, but they followed him steadily.

He started running. Farther and farther away.

A dark light was at the end of a tunnel.

He crossed that, to hear an agonized screech, and ran the other way.

Moons had passed, and he decided to visit Squirrelflight in her dreams.

He had not seen any cats for moons. He was alone in darkness, but he heard the occasional whispers of Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm discussing his fate.

He closed his eyes and tracked down the ginger she-cat.

He shook her, and her mind woke up.

"Ashfur?" Her voice was glazed with sleepiness, but soon it turned to fear.

"What's going on?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast.

"I couldn't believe it when you said you loved him more. I couldn't believe they weren't your kits. I couldn't believe that Hollyleaf killed me. Damnit, I couldn't believe anything that's happened to me! All I have endured is suffering; and you knew that. You knew that, Squirrelflight! YOU KNEW! And you still betrayed me. That is unforgivable. Everything you did is. I can't believe you. I hate you. DO YOU HEAR ME? I Hate you, and I always will."

"I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you had lied about the kits if you told me they were mine. I would've stuck beside you forever, but you chose him instead. That is unforgivable. Have a happy life with your mate that hates you, Squirrelflight. Goodbye for the last time."

She was silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Ashfu-"

"You meant nothing! You RUINED my life! I will always hate you for that."

She was silent. And turned her mind into a field of flowers.

_Fuck lucid dreaming._

He was alone again. He would forever be alone, and fade away alone.

**Should I continue? 4 reviews and I'll continue. :3**


	2. Exploration meets a deal

Ashfur sighed. Was revenge really worth it? He only had to get revenge on Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Lionblaze now that he told Squirrelflight off and Hollyleaf was gone. He was just upset about Leafpool. It was all her fault, but something made him love her…

No. He was never falling in love again.

He hated love. It ruined his life. Being a loner, when all you tried to do was love? He suddenly stopped. He had heard that quote before. From someone. Maybe they could help him! He suddenly started walking around towards a black light that dimly glowed.

"Careful, Ashfur." Yellowfang's words echoed. She seemed so far away…

He continued down the tunnel, ignoring her.

_She has done _nothing _for me!_

The tunnel was smooth, with rocks jutting out from the sides. He walked straight into one and it hit his head.

"BAH! Jiber0iaisfoaiwewgawgjqg!" He started cussing himself out, and then took deep breaths. He _had_ to keep calm. He didn't know who was down at the end, and it seemed to go on forever. The more he walked the more uneasy he felt. He wondered if something would kill him at the end.

_I'm already dead, though. So they can't kill me again, right?_

Suddenly he stopped. The tunnel had ended. In front of him, a dim light shadowed the trees, making out scratched bark. He shivered. This was a creepy place. Suddenly two amber eyes gleamed at him.

"Looking for something, Ashfur?" Lips curled into a sneer, showing yellow fangs.

He jumped back, but realized he could take on a better approach.

"Actually, I am." He hoped his mew was firm and not shaky.

"Then enlighten me," That breath just took him away.

Trying not to step back, he meowed,"I'm looking for the cat with this quote; '"Do you know what it feels like to be a loner? When all you tried to do was love?"'

The cat's eyes widened.

"Get out. Get out, now!" His snarl sounded like a bark.

He started backing up, more and more frightened as the jet-black tom walked towards him.

"Never come back. Understand?" He snarled.

He couldn't speak. He nodded, trying to ignore the rocks pricking his back from the wall he was backed up against.

The cat turned and said, "I'll send some warriors to check that you're gone. Get out, unless you'd rather be ripped to shreds."

He pretended to go back into the tunnel, but as soon as that cat was gone, he ran back out and made sure not to step on any twigs or leaves. He didn't want anyone to know he was still out there. He was really frightened by the thought of being watched. A silvery black pelt rushed through the trees. He spun around.

"Who's there?" After he said the words, he immediately regretted it. Pelts from everywhere closed in on him.

"I thought I told you to get out." The same menacing growl sounded.

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the exit…" He fumbled with his words.

"Mapleshade!" The cat snarled. "This idiot is looking for you."

"What do you want now, Brokensta-" She grinned when she saw him. "Another one for me? How sweet," She growled. It was a soft growl, almost comforting yet still menacing.

He shivered. This cat was twice the size of him. A huge ginger and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

"Another one for me?" She repeated.

Brokenstar shoved her aside. "First, tell him who said that quote."

The light in her eyes went out. She seemed disappointed. "No dinner first?"

"Wait, what?" Ashfur growled. "She wants to _eat _me?"

"What quote?" She acted like he wasn't even there.

"You know. The, the loner love thing. That one."

"Ooooh! _That _one!"

"Yep, that's me." She continued.

Suddenly he felt alone. He knew who it was from now. She wasn't going to help him. This was a trap! Yellowfang probably knew the whole thing, and, wasn't Brokenstar her son?

"I'll make you a deal." Brokenstar said.

"No. I'm leaving now." He said.

"No you're not, unless you'd like to be killed. "

"Ashfur, if you lead us to the real world, we'll send you back." Mapleshade said. "Then I can eat all the ones I kill." She grinned.

He was uncertain, but then he had an idea. "I'll make _you_ a deal," He began.

Brokenstar groaned.

"If you can kill Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and Jayfeather for me once you fight them, then I'll make that deal."

Brokenstar thought a moment. "How do you know where they are, or if they're alive?" He said.

"I'm a StarClan cat, remember? I see everywhere." He mocked Yellowfang.

"We have a deal. Let destruction begin." Brokenstar grinned.

**The sequel to this will be in Ashfur's POV. I am thinking about changing the name and title of story to **_**The Deal that Changed Everything. **_**Give me about three reviews and I'll start the third chapter on how Ashfur lead the Dark Forest to the real world. A little spoiler for the fourth chapter if I get enough reviews to continue? It'll have a confrontation with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw listening to Ashfur's story as he prepares to kill them. Good so far, right? R&R! **


	3. A Secret Exchange of Plan

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SORRY I have neglected this story. I thought it was so bad and had terrible writer's block… here's the next chapter and if you're mad at me and don't want to review, I understand.**

Ashfur shivered. It was cold. And dark. He woke to find himself surrounded by sleeping Dark Forest warriors. "Get up." Brokenstar meowed. "It's time."

"How long have I slept?" Ashfur groaned. His legs felt so stiff. He stretched them out, waiting to see their glossy shine when he realized there was no light where he was. Mapleshade leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Ashfur snapped, "Why do you care?"

Her frosty breath left as she sighed. "I just…. Everyone makes mistakes they wish they hadn't, okay?" Ashfur's eyes widened. "When you're given the chance to think it over, you should." He realized how old she was as she moved, stiff and jerky with anger. He never doubted how strong she was, though. Even as skinny as she was with thick fur, he could still see the muscles rippling underneath her pelt.

"We strike at dusk," Brokenstar was saying. "This young cat here-" he pointed a claw at Ashfur, and all the heads of the Dark Forest warriors turned to look at him. "-Will lead us into the ThunderClan camp."

Tigerclaw growled. Ashfur shruddered. Was the cat he wanted to fight alongside the one that had killed his _mother? _He was deeply considering backing out of this and following Mapleshade's words. Maybe he could convince her to come to StarClan with him! _Ashfur, you're thinking like Firepaw. _"Why don't we just share prey together all in _one big Clan?" _He mimicked.

"Ashfur, do you have something to say?" Brokenstar asked in a deep throaty growl.

"No, sorry."

"Nevermind then. I need you to show us the best way in the ThunderClan heart."

Ashfur couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "But didn't we keep you prisoner in our camp for a whil-" His voice was muffled with a fluffy white tail produced by Mapleshade, sitting beside him, with widening amber eyes.

"I am _blind, _you idiot!" He snarled. "I cannot _see _the things you fools do."

_But you can still smell, taste, feel, and hear, can't you?_

"Sorry. I'll, uh- show you the best route."

He half-heartedly shouldered his way through the crowd of Dark Forest cats. _I never knew there were so many. _He found it hard with his lithe shape to shoulder past these well-muscled warriors.

"Alright, so- uh, listen." He tried to make his voice sound deep and more commanding but it was met by throaty laughs from the dark forest warriors. "Speak up, kit!" A voice called. He growled. "Okay. The best route is to start from the WindClan camp and _stay to the_ foothills. If we climb to the top, they'll spot us. At the end of the foothills there should be a tunnel entrance leading directly to the ThunderClan camp. If we leave early, we may be able to make it."

The cats murmured agreement. "Well thought, Ashfur." Snowtuft said. "Be quiet. A newcomer must earn his place by fighting." Thistleclaw said.

"And by the looks of it, he'll be given the perfect opportunity to do that when _he _leads the attack on ThunderClan." He sneered. Ashfur was struggling to fight turning around and running back to wherever he came from, and Mapleshade's amber gaze showing her anticipation didn't help at all. _Oh, dear StarClan, what am I getting myself into now?_


End file.
